Nyan Cat Reaction!
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: I've watch Nyan Cat, you've probably watch Nyan Cat, but have Rotg, Brave, Tangled, Httyd and Tangled watched Nyan Cat. ALL THEIR REACTIONS TO THIS VIRAL VIDEO! R and r! T for slight cursing.


**HELLOOOOOO, EVERYONE! So this was a dare by smurfsandharrypotterrocks12(i think) on Frozen:Time to Truth or Dare. Check it out! So, I decided, why not make this into a story. So, here you go. Reaction, to Nyan Cat!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rotg, Httyd, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled.**

**Btw:Everyone is in separate rooms.**

* * *

><p><span>Tangled:<span>

(Rapunzel stares and vid starts)

Rapunzel:OoO! Oh my goodness!

Eugene:What is this?

* * *

><p>Jack:Is this suppose to be a joke?<p>

Bunny:Seriously?

Tooth:It's adorable! ^w^

* * *

><p>Hiccup:(loling)<p>

Astrid:What the...

Fishlegs:Awwww!

Toothless:O.o?

* * *

><p>Merida:Shut up!O_O<p>

* * *

><p>Kristoff:I don't see the point in this.<p>

Anna:Awwwwwwwww!

Elsa:Where is it going?!

Hans:What the f*** is this?

Olaf:It's so cute!

* * *

><p>Hiccup:(keeps laughing out loud)<p>

* * *

><p>Eugene:I'm expecting some kind of explosion or something to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Merida:Kill me.<p>

* * *

><p>Bunny:Geez, cat! Stop saying 'meow'!<p>

Sandy:)_)

Jack:I'd rather fall off Mt. Everest.

* * *

><p>Hans:SHUT UP! PLEASE!<p>

Anna:SO cute!

Elsa:Is it saying 'meow' or 'nyan'?

* * *

><p>Rapunzel:I want it.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid:Turn it off!<p>

Snoutlout:Nope. Don't get it.

Tuffnut:Why is it so annoying?!

Ruffnut:How did I end up here?

Hiccup:I can't...('D)..I can't even!

* * *

><p>North:What's the point of this?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p>Frosty:What did you see?<p>

Merida:Really?

* * *

><p>Rapunzel:Adorableness.<p>

Eugene:A cat. Farting rainbows. With a poptart body. Running through space!

* * *

><p>Tooth:Cuteness. That's all I saw.<p>

Bunny:Seriously?

Jack:A kitten pooping a really long rainbow with a strawberry poptart for a body!

North:A kitten.

Sandy:a cat

* * *

><p>Hiccup:A cat.<p>

Snotlout:The death of me.

Astrid:Seriously?

* * *

><p>Elsa:Your kidding?<p>

Anna:A really cute kitty running through space.

Frosty:Would you watch it again?

Hans:F***, no!

* * *

><p>Jack:Over my dead body!<p>

Tooth:Yes, defiantly yes!

* * *

><p>Hiccup:I guess, depends.<p>

Astrid:Hell, no!

* * *

><p>Merida:I'd rather cut mah ears off!<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel:Of course!<p>

Eugene:I would jump off the roof of Punzie's tower than watch this again.

* * *

><p>Olaf:Yeah!<p>

Kristoff:Uhhhh, no.

Anna:Yes, yes, yes!

Elsa:Is my hair green? NO!

* * *

><p>Bunny:I'mma gouge mah eyes out if I see that again.<p>

North:Don't really know.

* * *

><p>Toothless:Really, woman?<p>

* * *

><p>Fishlegs:Yeah, because it looks snuggly and warm!<p>

* * *

><p>Frosty:Did you know there's a 10-hour video of this?<p>

Astrid:0_0, what?

Hiccup:Whoa, how long did it take?

Toothless:O_O

* * *

><p>Hans:F*** this, I'm outta here.<p>

Elsa:You're kidding.

Kristoff:You're kidding, right?

Olaf:REALLY?! *W*

Anna:Wow.

* * *

><p>Jack:S***!<p>

Bunny:D***it! That's long.

* * *

><p>Merida:Kill me now.<p>

* * *

><p>Eugene:Ooh, yikes!<p>

Frosty:How long do you think you would make it?

* * *

><p>Astrid:I'd already be out the door.<p>

Snoutlout:I would give up on the first second.

Hiccup:I don't think I would watch it at all.

* * *

><p>Jack:1 second.<p>

Tooth:The whole video!

Bunny:Oy!

North:Serious?

* * *

><p>Elsa:15 min or less. That's all.<p>

Anna: 9 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds.

Olaf:Dunno, the whole video, maybe.

Kristoff:I'd be out the door.

* * *

><p>Merida:Seriously?<p>

* * *

><p>Frosty:If you had anything to say to it, what would you say?<p>

Eugene:Go, f*** yourself, cat!

* * *

><p>Jack:F*** yourself.<p>

Bunny:Stop being so d*** annoying!

Tooth:Can I have you?

* * *

><p>Anna:Can I adopt you?<p>

Elsa:I wouldn't say anything.

Olaf:You're so adorable!

Kristoff:Nothing.

* * *

><p>Snoutlout:(sticks middle finger up)<p>

Astrid:Why are you annoying?

Hiccup:You're confusing.

* * *

><p>Merida:You make mah head hurt, b****.<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel:Can you put it on again?<p>

(video starts again)

* * *

><p><strong>Welll, there you have it! All their reactions! Who should react to what? YOU DECIDE! See yall later! Frosty out!<strong>


End file.
